


It's all thanks to you

by erintoknow



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Assassination, Farm days, Gen, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Political Intrigue, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, pre-transition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erintoknow/pseuds/erintoknow
Summary: You don't know where the new kid at the campaign office came from, but he's been a huge help these past few months. You're glad you've got someone reliable like that to count on.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	It's all thanks to you

You guess he’s kind of cute, in that dweeby, mousey way. Not a big talker, but you can always count on him to finish whatever job you give him without complaint. A valuable trait for an election campaign. Now that Cindy’s gone, maybe it’s time to give Simon a promotion. He’s a little young for it, true, but there’s something about his demeanor… you don’t think that’ll be a problem.

–

“Jason,” Simon calls you over as you in, still shaking rain off your boots. “I finished that summary of likely voter demographics.”

You raise an eyebrow, “Already? That was quick.”

Simon puts a hand through his cropped red hair, a shy smile on his lips. “I kind of worked all night on it. I know we need the boost.”

You take the packet of paper from him, “This is great, thanks. I’m glad your part of the team, Simon.”

He sputters at that, doesn’t quite meet your eyes. “Oh, it’s–it’s, nothing. I just… really believe in what we’re doing here.”

Tucking the papers under one arm, you tilt your head. Somehow, you don’t think it’s that straightforward. “Rachel Santiago stands a real chance of winning a seat this year. I can feel it. People are getting sick of one party running the entire country.” You wave a hand in parting. “Thanks again, Simon.”

–

Now that election season is going in earnest, things haven’t slowed down once. Sue, your wife, has forced you to promise you won't pull any more all-nighters, and you’re not sure you’ve ever made a harder promise. At least you have Simon in the office to pick up the slack. The way he seems to intuitively pick up what people are thinking would make him a great manager if he’d just let you promote him already. Hell, he’s already doing the job all but in name.

So, when Simon pokes his head through your office door you put down your third cup of coffee, ready to give him your full attention. “Hey, pal, something going on?”

Simon smiles, anxious, “Y–yeah, actually. Can we talk?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” You wave him in, “close the door, what’s up?”

“Actually… can we talk outside? Like… outside-outside?”

Okay, that’s a little weird. You put your arms on your desk as you lean in. “Everything alright, Simon?”

“Yes, well, no, I mean…” Simon wrings his hands. “It’s not safe to talk here.” Taps one ear.

“Oh.” Everyone on the team has been worried about spies for a while now. Already had to double information security after someone forgot a packet of press-releases on the bus. Not the worst PR disaster, but an unnecessary error. “Alright, let me get my coat.”

Once the both of you are bundled up, Simon even has wool gloves on, the two of you step out into the fall air. Unseasonably cold for an east-coast September, but that’s global warming for you. Or so the scientists say.

Simon puts a finger to his lips, beckons for you to follow him. Down a block and now you’re getting a little nervous. “Okay, I think this is far enough, Simon, what’s going on?”

“Just down here, let’s stay out of sight.” He steps into an alley.

Reluctantly you join him, a few steps away from the street. “You’re really making me paranoid here, Simon.”

“Sorry. I just… we can’t take the risk. I think there’s a spy trying to sabotage the campaign.” Simon crosses his arms, glancing up and down the empty alleyway.

You frown, “I’ve been worried about that for a while. Every now and then, it seems like something goes missing or a file doesn’t save, or never hear back from certain donors… It’s been a close race.”

“It’s really all thanks to you, Jason.” Simon nods towards you, “Whenever anything goes wrong you’ve been on top of it immediately.

“Well… thanks,” You feel your face heat up a little as you shove your hands in your coat pockets. “Rach and I go back a long ways, I really owe her my 150% percent.”

“Yeah.” Simon sighs, a strange look of regret on his face. “I’m really sorry about this.”

“Sorry? It’s not your fault–” A gunshot drowns out the rest of your sentence. “Holy fuck!” You throw yourself to the ground, you fling out a hand to try and pull Simon down too. “Simon! Simon get down!”

Simon stands stock still, unbudging, still staring at where you had been just standing. He says something but your ears are still ringing from the first gunshot and you can’t make out what he says.

You don’t hear the second.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to an ask meme prompt combining two different questions:
> 
> 🔪 Has your OC ever killed someone? Ever had to defend themselves against violence? How did this make them feel? Or, alternatively, has your OC ever attacked someone? Seen someone die?  
&  
👀 Describe your OC through the eyes of another person! (bonus + specify who)
> 
> thank you [heywizards!](https://heywizards.tumblr.com)
> 
> for clarity's sake: Simon is Pre-transition, pre-Sidestep Ariadne, still working for her original, uh, employers. Tried to make that more explicit in the text but wasn't sure how best to go at it....


End file.
